Trapped
by Arndawan
Summary: We are following two letter bees, one happy shooter and a sarcastic bee with powers exceeding that of a normal human. Contains mainly OC's based on real people.


A/N: Here it is, my first try since years to write a fanfiction. Now enough of my blabbering, enjoy!

**Diclaimer: Tegami Bachi is not owned be the writer, but it would have pretty awsum if it was.**

**Chapter one**

**- The opening - **

"SAM, run!" the blond male letter bee shouted. Then everything went numb and slowly his vision blurred and turned black. De giant gaichuu slowly gulped him up and went away with a man wearing a high hat and a dark cloak. The black fumbled dingo of the fallen letter bee raised its head for the last time. With its last power it tried to stand up, but its legs were so wounded that it could barely move them. A last high-pitched scream came from the horse-like dragon. The dingo fell and stopped moving.

Next thing the letter bee saw was a dark room. He was lying on a bed, not a very soft one. His arms and legs bounded. He tried to move, when this failed he noticed wires attached to his body. He followed a wire to a monitor measuring the rhythm of his heart. Every time it peeked a soft sound came from it. _Ouch, my head. It feels like I ran into a wall or something. _He thought. _Where am I? _He tried to reopen is eyes but failed _So… tired… _And slowly the letter bee drifted back into the dreamless sleep.

A sudden pain woke him right up. He widened his eyes with a scream._ It hurts, it hurts so bad! _A doctor-like person with short black hair was standing at his bed, barely paying attention to the pained bee. "Just shut it" he snapped. He injected the bee again, this time the injection contained a light fluid giving off a soft glow.

The bee slowly felt the fluid entering. Coldness filled his body like had taken a bath full of ice. The feeling in its limbs went less, until he could not feel anything at all. Not able to move yet talk the feeling of ice turned to pain. It felt like he was being pierced by thousands of needles all over his body. He tried to scream, but the only thing happened was a small gasp that left his body.

"Serves you right, rotten bee. I found it rather amusing to see you struggle like that." He grinned. "It is your own fault for being a bee. I'll treat you the same as they treated me. Only you will never see the artificial sun ever again.

The pain overtook the blond bee. _Stop it, stop it STOP IT!_

* * *

He shoots up. Bathed in sweat, he quickly glanced around. This was definitely his bedroom. _Thank God, it was just another nightmare._

A small ray of artificial sunlight glimpsed trough his curtains, lighting the room a bit. The bedroom was quite small and simple. A small desk stood next to his bed against the wall. At the end of his bed hang a poster of a horse-like dragon. He asked Sam once what it was. According to him it was a rare breed of dragons. Only a few of them were left and Sam only had seen a creature like that only once in his life.

A look at his alarm clock told him that it was way too early to be up. That guy would come in an hour or 2, so enough time to get a bit more sleep. And so he drifted off in a dreamless sleep, to be wakened by a quite irritated colleague.

"ICHI …..OUT…OF….BED…NOW", a voice yelled through his room. He felt his blankets being tugged of.

"No, it is way too early" he mumbled.

" No, it's too late, what you mean. Haven't you been listening yesterday? We have to go early on a delivery. So…. get… out… NOW" And with his last word he pulled Ichi arm which caused him almost to fall out of his bed.

"Damn Sam, could you just shut it for a moment? You're not my mom." He hissed with his pointy teeth.

"Thank The Empress that I am not." Meanwhile he walked through Ichi's room, gathering Ichi Letter Bee outfit and threw it at Ichi. "You go get showered now and I'll make breakfast, otherwise we'll never manage to get there in time!"

And with that Sam left the room, leaving the blond bee who was still lying in his bed. "Arg, my head. Seriously…" he sighed. Slowly he stood up, gathered the stuff Sam had thrown at him and made way to the shower. _I'll get him for that"_

* * *

Sam searched through the cupboards for something to make breakfast with, but the only things he found were a few slices old bread, an egg and some milk. Seriously, when was the last time the guy went groceries shopping? He tore the bread into small pieces, poured the milk over and added the egg. He heated a pan and added the bread-milk-egg creation.

Ichi went into the kitchen and sat down laying his head on the table, obviously not fully awake yet.

"Here, now eat up, then get your bag. Our ride will be here in ten minutes if not sooner."

Ichi raised his head, only the see a plate with, well what exactly?

"Sam, what the hell is this? It looks like you have thrown up over my plate, heated it and served it."

"Just shut up and eat it! It is your own fault for not having anything edible here."

With a growl Ichi started to eat. With a breakfast looking like that, it did not that that bad. Only a bit… well, it needed more salt.

Sam threw the used pan in the water filled sink, grabbed Ichi's just finished empty plate and grumpy placed it to where the pan was. "Now chop-chop, or Aria will have our head for sure"

Ichi stood up and putted on his coat, hat and the pale-yellow scarf on. "You are really troublesome sometimes."

Sam snorted. "Me? Troublesome? And whose idea was exactly to put glue on Taylor's hat, months ago?"

"Ah that was fun. Especially he tried to get it off. " He smirked. "I never heard Aria scream that loud."

"And it got us a month of duty in the dead letter apartment" Sam added.

"So? It was worth it, big time."

Sam rolled his eyes and off they were, to the Beehive.

* * *

"Sam Vealens and Ichi Rox! You are both late, again!" A angered voice went through the office of the assistant director.

"You are both lucky that I don't have time to reprimand you. As for the last details of the delivery you are going to make…" She continued.

"Ichi?" Sam whispered. "Oi, Amberground to Ichi."

But Ichi wasn't paying any attention. He just stared blankly at the desk behind the assistant director.

"This delivery has to go as smooth as possible. So this means, Sam, no shooting if not needed. And Ichi!" She turned to him. " In case something happens and you are trying to 'help' and it doesn't work the way you wanted it, don't blow away half a village. Your power exceeds that of most Letter Bees, but that doesn't mean you have to use it that recklessly. Is that clear, Letter Bee Ichi?"

Ichi wasn't paying attention at all. "Arg, I can't take it anymore." Sam growled, giving Ichi a firm smack on his head.

"Ouch, Sam! What the hell was that for?"

"Have you heard anything Aria said too you?"

"It's assistant director for you" (Aria)

"Yeah, yeah. No blowing things up bla bla bla. Didn't you said we had to hurry? So can we go now? I had enough of your lecture, you give me a headache" Ichi reacted bored.

"Letter Bee Ichi, say something like that again and consider you and Sam on infinitive duty on the dead letter department."

"What? Why me also, I haven't said anything." Sam growled.

"And that is the problem here. As stated before, we are in a hurry. Here are the last instructions." She handed Sam a paper, "Off you go, scramble dash!"

* * *

"Seriously, Ichi. Do you have to get us into trouble every single time? I Have seen more of the dead letter department in the time I had to cooperate with you than in my whole career." Sam sighed.

"Hmpf, I'm not afraid of Blondie." Ichi growled.

They continued walking to the exit as two other bees came in.

One off them stood still, the moment he recognized the blond bee coming off the stairs.

"You!" He pointed angrily at Ichi.

"What you? Still angry from last time, little squirt?"

A vein went visible on the side of the brown middle-longhaired bee. "WHAT! Come here you sneaky bastard." Just when Taylor started to tuck up his sleeves, his coat was gripped by the letter bee standing behind.

"No time for that now." The longhaired female bee with glasses stated. She continued holding on Taylor's coat and pulled him up the stairs.

"Ah Leah, come on. I'll kick his sorry ass!"

"No" She said, "We're too busy for stuff like that."

"You said what? Kicking my ass?" Ichi snapped, "Come here and try it, midget!"

He just wanted to chase after Taylor and Leah when he felt something grapping his coat.

"Haven't you heard Leah? No time for that now. You go and finish your business with him next time."

Sam walked through the door, pulling along a slight annoyed Ichi.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this first chapter. As a starting writer, reviews are very important. I look forward to it^^~


End file.
